The Day Before Hogwarts
by starwarsdiva411
Summary: Okay, this is my first story for harry potter fanfiction. It been 30 years since Harry killed Voldemolt and he has his own family. You all know lily James and Albus but there's a new child of the Potter's. Her name, Alex potter. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Harry Potter fans! This is my first story for Harry Potter! So yeah! Anyways, disclaimer time.**

**I don't own any of these characters except for Alexandra Potter and some other characters. Only the awesome J.K. Rowling made the rest of the awesome characters. Read and Review please!**

Alex Potter and the Revenge of Voldemolt's Followers

Chapter 1: A Day Before Hogwarts

I was sitting in my midnight blue room with posters of Quidditch players that I liked. I was staring out of my foggy window, thinking why I have to go to this school. That school is called Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone of my family members has been to this magical school and always wanted to go, except for me. Alexandra Potter. Alex for short. My father is named Harry Potter and he's the most famous and richest wizard in the entire world. Weird, huh.

My big and weird brother, Albus, came into the room, which he was uninvited to.

"Hey little sis," Albus greeted.

"What did I tell you about calling me "little sis"!" I exclaimed. Albus gave that nickname since like, forever and it's annoying. Albus was, I mean is, my second eldest brother and he thinks that he knows everything. My dad and Albus look a ton like each other and sometimes I couldn't tell which was which, if Dad didn't have his glasses on. The only thing different about Albus and my dad was that Albus didn't have the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, like Dad. So that's Albus for you.

"Sorry, Alex," Albus apologized. "So what are you doing?"

I sighed. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I said. Albus can be really thick sometimes.

"Gosh, Alex. I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation with you," Albus said.

"Yeah, you're doing a great job of trying," I said saracasticly and rolling my eyes at the same time.

"Hahahahah. Did you know that you're a idiot that you don't want to go to Hogwarts," Albus said. Here we go again.

"Already got the memo, Albus!" I said. My entire family knew that I didn't want to go to Hogwarts but Albus is always pushing it. What a great brother.

"Gosh, Alex! Can't you be nice for once in your miserable life!" He said.

"Albus, why don't you go play with your Star Wars action figures or something and leave me alone," I said meaning it.

"Well, Alexandra," My teeth started to grit together. I hate being called Alexandra. It's too girly for me. That's why I stick with Alex. "I would but a certain someone stole all my action figures," Albus said looking at me while he spoke. He went a little to far.

"Get out of my room FatHead!" I exclaimed. Albus left the room and I shouted,"And I didn't steal your action figures! You can't prove it!" After I said that, I chuckled to myself. I totally stole his action figures. It took him four years to figure out in his tiny brain that I stole his action figures. Four Years! That's how stupid he is.

I was still packing everything that I would need for my year at Hogwarts. My uniform was already bought when we went to Diagon Alley. They were pitch black with a Hogwarts sign on the right. I put all my school books into my backpack that had stars on it. There was 8 different books that I had to buy. One for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite. There was more but those were the only ones that i could remember.

Then my sister and bigger brother came into my room. Great, more unwanted guests.

''Hey, Alex," Lily greeted. James did the same.

"Hey Lily and James. What goes on?" I asked.

"Just doing the same thing that you're doing, packing for Hogwarts," Lily answered.

"Yeah, so what are you packing up besides clothes and school books and such," James asked. "Stupid question," I thought to myself.

"The things that I need for myself," I told him.

"Oh." James said. Now, James isn't all that bright but he's brighter than Albus, by a land slide. James was a trouble maker, and he was very good at it. When I was little, James taught me tons of pranks to play on Albus. It was so much fun. One time, we put snakes in Albus' room and when he came home from the library, Albus was jumping up and down like a bull trying to buck his rider when he saw the snakes. And then we threw a mouse and all the snakes tried to attack Albus because the dead mouse was on top of his head. Best moment! James and I were laughing our heads off! James is way cooler than Albus.

"So, Alex," Lily said. Now, Lily is the only sister I have and we're sort of close but not all that much. When Lily went to Hogwarts, she wrote me a million letters, talking about how wonderful Hogwarts was and about her social life, blah, blah, blah. I really didn't care all that much, but I had to be a good sister and said that I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. So basically over the years, I lied to me sister a ton. Not my fault. Anyways back to the story.

I looked over at her when she said my name.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Lily asked eagerly. Here we go again. Why does everybody ask me this question, when they already know the answer?

"Sort of. Not that much though," I told my sister.

"Oh, but you'll get used to it and then you'll love it. Like me!" Lily said. I couldn't believe that she compared me to her! Now, I didn't want to go to Hogwarts at all. I stuffed my face into my favorite pillow, it was with a surfer, surfing the waves. James saw how bad I felt. The only person besides Dad who understands me.

"Lily, maybe you shouldn't have compared yourself to Alex." he said. Go James!

"Why?"Lily said.

"Well, there's two reasons," James started. Lily nodded. Half of my head was out of the pillow so I could see what was going on.

"First reason. Alex never wanted to Hogwarts in the first place and it's not going to take her like two days to absolutely love it, like someone that I know," James said meaning to Lily. When she first got onto the train, I remember, she had a huge fit and started crying, saying that she didn't want to leave. Then two days later, we got a letter from Lily saying that she loves Hogwarts and that she's already made a ton of friends. Good for her (not really).

"Second reason. You shouldn't have compared you and Alex because you two are nothing alike." James finished and he was so true! Lily and I are nothing alike. Lily was a jumpy, girly girl and I. Well, lets say that I'm the complete opposite. I'm more of a tomboy and I like guy stuff, like Quidditch and Star Wars.

"DINNER!" Mum yelled. Yay! Dinner! Lily and James ran out of my room and down the stairs to the dinner table. What kids. This happened every night when dinner was ready. I was always the last one to come down the stairs. Why? Because I want to.

I stayed in my bedroom for a little bit. I saw Albus dash down stairs to dinner. He is such a pig when it comes to food. After a couple seconds of looking around my bedroom, I went down stairs to visit with my family. Well half of my family. My dad was always late for dinner because of his work.

I saw everyone at the table, getting their plates filled with food. For dinner, there was baked chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Hey Alex. You want some dinner?" Mum asked.

"Of course I do," i answered. My mum is Ginny Potter and she and Lily look some what alike.

"Ok then. Let's eat!" Mum said. I sat down and got myself a small plate of food. I wasn't all that hungry that night. Like every night. All of my siblings had huge plates of mashed potatoes and chicken. I'm guessing that they were excited to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. Or they were just hungry, like every night.

"Honey, why don't you get more food? Aren't you hungry?" Mum asked. She always wanted me to eat more because she thought that I'm to thin. It's not her problem that I don't eat a lot like 'some people'.

"No thanks. I'm good, Mom," I said confidently.

"Okay then," Mum said. "Let's dig in."

We ate in silence, since there's nothing to talk about. Of course I didn't touch my food. I was waiting for Dad to come home from work. I always wait and eat when he gets home. It's a routine that I've been doing forever.

"Aren't going to eat, Alex?" Lily asked. Apparently they didn't know my routine.

"I'm not hungry," I said. "I'll be in my room, packing, since I have to go to the stupid magic school tomorrow.

"Listen, Alex. Don't insult Hogwarts, okay! You haven't even been there, so there's no reason for you to bag on it!" Albus said.

"I don't care! I being made to go to Hogwarts! I never wanted to go to Hogwarts, not even when I was little!" I exclaimed, rising my voice.

"Well, no one cares if you want to go or not, Alexandra, you going to have to go! No matter what you want! You're not going to get it!" He went to far.

"You're such a BRAT!" I exclaimed, my voice was very raised. I was so mad at Albus.

"That's enough!" Mum commanded. "You guys need-" I didn't stay for the rest of her speech. I went upstairs to my bedroom, where no one could bother me.

I was in my room until 7 o'clock, when Dad came into my room.

"Hey, Ally," Dad said. That was his nickname for me and I always liked it.

"Hi, Daddy," I said. I know what you're thinking. A tough girl like me who doesn't want to go to Hogwarts and hates her brother, Albus, and likes Quidditch and plays tough, calls her father Daddy. Well, that's me. But I don't call my mum mummy. Now that's stupid. Anyways back to the main story here.

"So I heard that you and Albus had a fight."

I sighed. And I started telling Dad the story of what happened a few hours ago.

"Okay," Dad sighed. I just finished telling him what happened at dinner before he came home.

"Let's leave this experience behind us, and move on. What do you think?" Dad asked. I didn't even have to think twice. I just nodded.

"You want some dinner?"

"Yes please." Then Dad and I went down the stairs and into the kitchen and asked our house elf, Kreacher, to give us some food. I've always liked Kreacher and I was going to miss him when I went to Hogwarts tomorrow. Kreacher got our food and heated it up and we sat at the nook table, talking about how each other's day was. I was going to miss having dinner with Dad every night. I'm going to miss everythig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Harry Potter people! Let's not chit chat and lets get on with the disclaimer!**

**Harry:Hey!**

**Alex:What's up!**

**Me:Guys can you say the disclaimer?**

**Alex:Why would I want to do that?**

**Me:Because I asked you to.**

**Alex:That's stupid, but whatever.**

**Harry:That's my girl.**

**Both Alex and Harry:Starwarsdiva411 doesn't own anything that involves Harry Potter. Only J.K. Rowling.**

**Me:Thank you!**

**Alex:Whatever.**

Going to King Cross Station

It was raining on the day that I was going to Hogwarts. My mood wasn't great at all and the rain wasn't making it brighter. I was standing under my father's umbrella, trying to keep warm. Albus and Lily were sharing with Mum, doing the same thing, trying to keep warm. And of course, James was by himself. He loved the rain. And getting colds. I was waiting for someone to ask me if I was excited or not. It felt kind of weird that no one was asking. But it was like freedom or something. And I like freedom.

We got into the station, and just like year after year, it was so busy. People running here and there, trying to catch their trains and such. All of us,except Mum and Dad, had trolleys with our stuff on it. As I could see, the others looked really heavy. With about 5 suitcases with their intials on them. And they also had their animals on the trolley too. All I had was two suitcases and two backpacks, one of them which I was carrying. I also had my owl, Hedwig. My dad told me that he had an owl once and her name was Hedwig. He told me that she was a snowy owl and very sweet. So when we all went to Diagon Alley last week, I saw a snowy owl and asked Dad if I could have it. Of course he said yes and so I got an owl. Yay!

We were getting to platform nine and three-quarters and that was when Lily started to talk.

"How could you only have two suitcases and two backpacks on your trolley?" Lily exclaimed.

"Does it matter?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm just asking, Alex. Do you have to be so rude," Lily asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Oh my 're a jerk!" Lily said.

"Thanks, you're a great sister!"

"Awww, thanks!" Lily said eagerly.

"You're welcome?" I said uneasily.I was just kidding with her and yet she took it personally.

"Smooth move, Alex," James whispered.

"Shut up!" I whispered back.

The rest of the way to our platform we were silent. When we got the platform, there was the Weasly family. My mum is Ron Weasly's little sister. So the Weaslys are also my family. Cool right?

"Hey, Alex," Hugo greeted. Hugo is my cousin and is the same age as Lily, I think.

"Hey," I said.

"So, you're excited to go to Hogwarts?" Finally someone asked the stupid question that I hate.

"No I'm not at all excited to go to Hogwarts," I said truthfully.

"She means it," James said.

"Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?" Hugo asked. Just when I was about to answer, Lily had to interrupt our friendly conversation.

"Come on guys! Do you want to be late for Hogwarts?" she said. Wow, she's in a hurry.

"Yes!" I said. Lily glared at me. I knew that it was time for me to shut up.

"Lily's right, it's only ten minutes to eleven and we need to go!" Rose said. Rose is my other Weasly cousin. She and Albus are the same age but her and Lily are like bff's. It can be annoying sometimes.

"Since when have you been on her side?" I asked Rose.

"Alex, just go through the wall!" Albus said. He's going to get it later. And it's not going to be pretty. I gave him a dirty look and went through the wall. Now that was cool. I seen my family go through that wall all these years but have never experienced it. When I walked in, a bright, shiny red train with right in front of me. Steam surrounded the entire station. The rest of my family walked in.

"Move, Alex!" Albus said.

"Gosh!" I said to myself. I looked at my watch. 4 minutes till it's time for me to go. NO!

We got to the platform, where tons of kids were already on the train. A person who worked on the train, came over and grabbed all of our stuff. We gave everybody a hug and kiss on the check. I went over to my dad and I hugged him so hard. I think that I was going to cry. I know what you're thinking, again. A girl like me who can go against her family members, cry over leaving her father behind and going to a school that she didn't want to go to. But fortunately, I didn't cry. Just my eyes started to tear up. Not my fault!

"You take care of yourself, okay," Dad said. I just nodded.

"I love you." That was Dad's last words before I left to go to Hogwarts. It's so painful just to write all of this down.

"Kk," I said. I left my family and got into the shiny train. I found a window and waved as the train started to move. The steam was flowing away from the station. This was my first day of leaving home to go to Hogwarts. Hurray! Not really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is chapter 3 of Alex Potter and the Revenge of Voldemolt's Followers.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and pleas READ AND REVIEW! Now here's the disclaimer.**

**Me: Why can't anyone say the disclaimer for me!**

**Yoda: Say it I will.**

**Me: OMG! IT'S YODA! *bows respectively*.**

**Yoda: Say it I will now.**

**Me: KK!**

**Yoda: Starwarsdiva411 doesn't own anything she doesn't. Only J.k. Rowling does.**

***a big clash comes in* Its DARTH VADER!**

**Dun! Dun! Dun! DUN! dundun! dun! dundun!**

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

I Meet My Biggest Fan and My Best Friends

After the train left the station, I started to look for somewhere to sit. While I was walking though the hallway, everyone started staring at me and whispering to each other. I heard one say ,"It's Alex Potter!" I was getting freaked out. How do these people know me! I thought that these people were stalkers or something (sorry for my American behavior, I have a best friend that is from America!). I started to walk a little faster when I bumped into someone.

"I'm soo sorry!" the person said. The person stood up and stared at me. It was a girl with long silvery hair with gray highlights. She was wearing gray, too!

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR ALEX POTTER!" She said screaming like I was Justin Bieber or something.Man, I hate him.

"Yes, yes I am," I said.

"I'm your biggest fan in the history of biggest fans!" She exclaimed like a little girl.

"Ummmmmmmmmm," I didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say when a girl about your age tells you that she was your biggest fan! I didn't know then. "Thank you?" I said uneasily.

"Yeah! I know everything about you!" She said again.

"That's great?" I said. This girl was freaking me out.

"Yeah! And I know all of your secrets, TOO!" I was officially freaked out. I started walking faster and faster, but the girl kept on following me, saying that I'm her role model and that I'm her life and all that junk. I opened a door and ran inside a little compartment room, with three people in it. They all stared at me. When the girl with no life came in, she asked, "Have you guys seen Alex Potter?"

"Nope. Sorry Minnie," The girl who was sitting next to me said. So that was the crazy psycho girl's name!

"Oh okay. Thanks anyways," Minnie said sounding disappointed. She then left the compartment.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed to the girl next to me.

"Not a problem," she said. And then she said, "You're Alex Potter!"

"Yeah," I said uneasily.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not like Minnie, who is like obsessed with you," she said.

I was relived.

"Oh, thank you!" I said. "So what's your name?" The girl next to me had long black hair with sea blue highlights. She also had sea green eyes, also. She must have liked the ocean a lot. She was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that was orange and said CAMP HALF BLOOD. I was guessing that she was a Percy Jackson fan.

"My name is Bella Thayapran. And this is my sister, M&M," Bella said. M&M was sitting across from us. She had the same long black hair and the sea green eyes. Only, M&M didn't have the blue highlights in her hair. She had her hair in a french braid. Very sophisticated. She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"Cool and you already know who I am. Exactly, how do you know me?" I asked. I was curious about the situation of everybody on this train knew who I was.

"Well, last year-" Bella started. She couldn't finish because then a kid who was sitting right next to M&M said,"Last year, your brothers and sister told everybody at Hogwarts that you were coming," the kid started, speaking in a low voice. CREEPY! It was a boy and I think that he was either emo or goth. I was sure at the time.

"So, everybody thought that you would be the one in the new prophecy."

"Whoa! What prophecy?" I was getting confused. I didn't know anything about a prophecy! What was going on!

"You should know. I mean, it was in the Daily Prophet during the summer. I believe that your father discovered it," M&M said.

"Well, I don't know anything about a prophecy, guys," I said. "Can we just get on with the story?"

"So everyone thought that you would be in Gryffindor when you came to Hogwarts," the guy continued.

"But what if I don't go to Gryffindor?" I asked. M&M, Bella, and goth guy looked at each other.

"Then that would be epic," said Bella.

"Why would it be epic?" I asked.

"Because, you're supposed to be in Gryffindor," M&M said.

"Okay?" I was confused. So I decided to change the subject. I brought out my blue and red cards out, I thought that maybe that these guys knew how to play cards.

"So, who knows how to play cards?" I asked. M&M, Bella, and goth dude, looked at each other.

"What games do you know how to play?" Bella asked.

"Tons." So I said all the card games that I knew, which was a lot. Most of them, no one heard of. So, then Bella decided to play my favorite game, Speed. I showed her how to play and she was a really fast learner. After I thought Bella how to play, everybody in the compartment wanted to play. And I finally found out what the goth dude's name is Brent Stybrek. He was a lot of fun to play with.

After playing like, 100 games of Speed, that was when everything went wrong. We were still playing our game. Brent and M&M were playing each other, and Bella and I were watching. I looked up and I saw a ton of kids looking at our compartment.

"Uhhhhhhh. Guys, I think you want to see this," Bella said, seeing it, too. M&M and Brent stopped their game and looked outside.

"What the flip?" M&M said. I was just staring at the people. Then my biggest fan comes into the picture of people with their faces all over the compartment door.

I saw Minnie, my biggest fan's name, scream ,"GET HER!" Everybody then crowded into the tiny space. I was getting hot. Everybody was asking for my autograph and such. People need to get a life! Bella had to scream at the top of her lungs to get everybody to shut up.

"OKAY! LISTEN UP!" Bella exclaimed. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! DO YOU WANT ALEX POTTER TO DIE! THEN GET OUT!" That speech made everybody give me some air and they got out of the tiny room, except Minnie.

"Alex Potter, can I please have your autograph?" Minnie asked. She then did a puppy dog face that was sooooooooo ! I got a piece a paper and signed it. She walked out the room saying,"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"That girl is insane!" I said.

"Yeah, you'll get used to her," M&M said.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Harry Potter fans! Hope you enjoyed my last three chapters! So now here's my fourth chapter! Please Read and REVIEW! Here's the disclaimer!**

**Me: OMG ITS DARTH VADER! *stormtroppers wave to me* and the stormtroppers. **

**Darth Vader: Starwarsdiva411, words have reached my ears that you want someone to say something for you.**

**Me: Do you even have ears.**

***Darth Vader stares at me.***

**Me: Sorry.**

**Darth Vader: Yes, so I would like to say the thing when you don't own anything.**

**Me: You mean the disclaimer.**

**Darth Vader: Yes, indeed.**

**Me: Sure. Go right ahead.**

**Darth Vader: Starwarsdiva411 doesn't own anything that has to deal with George Lucas or Star Wars.**

**Me: Ummm. This is Harry Potter, Lord Vader.**

**Darth Vader: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyways, thank you so much Lord Vader. But Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi are still better than you.**

**Vader: You take that back or you'll pay. *the stormtroppers have their guns on them and Vader has his lightsaber out.***

**Me*shouting*: ALL I OWN IS ALEX, KERIA, BELLA, BRENT, AND M&M! AND THE STORYLINE! I'M GOING TO DIE!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

I Make Albus' Day

Bella, M&M, Brent, and I were just relaxing. I had my Ipod out and was listening to my favorite song, Come Together by the Beatles. I knew every word that's in that song. That's how many times that I've listened to it. Crazy, I know. You don't need to tell me.

"What are you listening to, Alex?" Brent asked.

"Beatles," I answered. I swear, after I said that one word, Brent's face brightened up like a Christmas Tree.

"I LOVE The BEATLES!" He took off his leather jacket that he had on all day, and there was a Beatles shirt. Okay, I love their songs, but I'm not obsessed! I'm not that kind of girl who cries or faints over someone. That's just plain stupid. And yet people do it anyway. Sorry, back to the story.

When Brent showed me his shirt, I just nodded, hoping that he wouldn't say anything else. I was wrong (What's going on with my stupid predictions! They always come true!).

"I have twenty more of these awesome shirts and they are all different!" Brent exclaimed. I decided to be funny, and I said this," So, do you like have them in picture frames or something then." It wasn't funny.

"YEAH! Where could I put the shirts?" GRRRRRRR! Every time!

"In the closet?" I said uneasily. This guy was obsessed. And I think was that he won the Oscar for the biggest fan in the entire world (sorry for my americanness, again). Minnie is second.

"NO!" Brent exclaimed. "ARE YOU INSANE!" Just when he was about to explain why he couldn't put the Beatles shirts in a closet, Bella said," Look! There's Hogwarts!" THANK YOU, BELLA! I moved my way over to the window, so I could get away from the crazy psycho dude sitting next to me (sorry for my Americanness, yet again! Sorry for liking America!). What I saw, was amazing.

It was a large castle with little lights shining though the glass windows. And I saw all of this out of a window. Amazing right? I thought so.

"I think that we should change into our robes," Bella said.

20 minutes later, we were all in our Hogwarts robes. I hated them. The uniform that I was wearing was a long black robe with the Hogwarts symbol on the right. Then I had a black skirt that went to my knees. I was also wearing a tie that was black also. I had long gray socks that went up to my shin. There were these shoes that I had before, but instead I wore my all black vans. No one would notice.

"Ugh! Why do I have to wear this stupid costume?" I exclaimed.

"Alex, it's a uniform. Not a costume," M&M corrected.

"I know that! I just wanted to call it a costume because it feels stupid." And it did. It felt all scruffy and it wasn't comfortable. I just wanted to put my skinny jeans back on.

"How can a uniform be stupid?" M&M asked. I didn't answer her. I decided to change the subject.

"So what house or whatever are you guys going into?" I asked my friends.

"Slytherin," they all said at once, in an unhappy tone.

"Why Slytherin?" I asked.

"Because our families have always been to Slytherin," M&M replied.

"So you guys are just going to Slytherin because your family has been in that house?" I said. They all nodded their heads.

"That stinks," I said (I'm not sure if that's American or not, but if it is, SORRY FOR MY AMERICANNESS!). I went back to listening to my music. Come Together was over and I was now listening to Eleanor Rigby. For all you non-Beatles fans out there in the world, Eleanor Rigby is one of the saddest songs that the Beatles has sung. Enough said.

The train stopped at the Hogwarts station. Hurray! I looked out my foggy window and I saw an over-sized man with a flashlight in his over-sized hand. He had a huge, black, tangled beard that went down to his chest. He was wearing over-sized clothing that was all black. I knew exactly who it was. Hagrid.

M&M, Brent, Bella, and I where still in the compartment, waiting for people to get out of the way. M&M said that we could just say that Alex Potter was on this train and everyone would back off, but I said no. Why? 'Cause it's rude.

When all the people got out of the way, we started walking towards an exit. That was where I saw the stupidest thing that I've ever seen.

Two people were in our way, making out with one another (sorry for my Americanness. I hate the word snogging. It sounds gross. Just my opinion). The boy had pitch black hair, exactly like mine. And was wearing old sneakers.

"Albus Severus Potter!" I exclaimed. Albus turned his face towards me. That got his attention.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Albus exclaimed.

"Ohh, I don't know going to school at Hogwarts!" I said. You would think that he would remember but I guess that there was too much information to go through his tiny head.

"Who's this lovely girl that you were kissing?" I asked.

"Who's they?" Albus replied.

"Who's what?"

"What?" Albus said, confused. That's exactly what I wanted.

"Exactly."

"I'm Keria," said the girl who my brother was sucking his face on. I've got to admit, she was very pretty. She had long blonde curly hair and green eyes. She was also pretty tall, but like an inch shorter than Albus.

"So, why are you hanging out with this stupid head?" I think that Keria felt offended, but Albus' face was getting redder and redder.

"Albus isn't stupid. He's very smart, kind-" I started rolling eyes when she said smart. I couldn't hear anymore of Keria's thinking that my brother was a genius, 'cause he's not.

"Okay, so you think that Albus is bright?" I asked.

"Yes," Keria said. I started to crack up. Everybody was confused.

"You-" laugh "think-" laugh "that-" laugh "Albus is smart!" I think at that point, I needed tape to shut me up from laughing. I probably could've rolled all over the floor if I wanted to.

"Yes, and he's very sensitive, too," Keria said. I stopped laughing. I had a story that I wanted to tell Keria.

"Oh yeah, very sensitive. Hey, Albus. Did you tell Keria what happened when we found out your exam scores?" I asked. I guessing that he didn't tell her. And I was right. Yes, revenge on the brother who called me Alexandra.

Albus said nothing, just what I suspected. My plan was working.

"You didn't. So I'll tell the story to this lovely girlfriend of yours." Keria seemed to be excited about the story of my sensitive brother. Albus, of course, didn't know what I was talking about.

"So the family was there, having lunch and we get this letter form Hogwarts." While I was telling the story, I gave Albus some evil looks. Muhhhhhhahhhhahahaha!

"The letter was about his scores form the previous year and they were pretty bad. Not like a couple of bad grades, more like all of the grades were bad."

Keria looked at Albus, who looked like a red marsh mellow. Don't ask why. "Is it, true?" She asked him. But this story wasn't over, in fact it was only the beginning.

"Wait there's more." Keria looked at me again. "So when Mum found out, she was very mad. And then Albus started to cry."

"Awwww." Keria said. I looked behind me, my friends were trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"Yeah, that's because I felt bad about my grades," Albus said. Apparently, he starting to remember this story. But he still got it wrong.

"No. You were crying because Mum was going to take all your action figures away." My friends burst out laughing and I chuckled inside. But we had to get going, so I decided to stop the conversation and said,"Well we have to go. So Keria, now you know a little bit about my brother, Albus." My friends and I went through the hallway and out of the train. We were still laughing our heads off.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**starwarsdiva411  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Harry Potter FANS! I hope you liked my other chapters and stuff! Here's the disclaimer!**

**Dun! Dun! Dun! DUN! dundun! dun dundun!**

***Darth Vader starts to attack. And the troopers fire their guns. I. Run away.***

**Darth Vader: Starwarsdiva411, you better come out!**

**Me:WHO ARE YOU! MY FATHER! **

**Darth Vader: I sense your presense. You sense fear!**

**Me: I can sense your *paused* HOT DOGS!**

**Darth Vader: Oh no she didn't!**

*** Obi Wan Kenobi pops out of no where and is stalling Darth Vader***

**Me: Obi Wan! Say the disclaimer! I need to finish the story! ALIVE!**

**Obi Wan: Starwarsdiva411 doesn't own anything that has to deal with Harry Potter or Star Wars!**

**Me (finishing what he said): I only own Alex, Bella, Keria, M&M, Brent, and Minnie! AND THE STORY LINE!**

**Obi Wan: Die Vader, you silly machine gun nasty person! *Obi Wan defeats Vader and Vader runs away in his awesome ship. Crying***

**Me: Thank you Obi Wan Kenobi! *bows respectively* **

**Obi Wan: Not a problem. Now if you would excuse me. I have to go finish reading this story!**

**THE END!**

A Singing Hat Decides My Fate

After we had the mental overload of laughing so much, we started walking along with the other first years.

"So, Albus really did cry because your mum was going to take away his action figures!" M&M asked. I just nodded. And then I told them something that I did that was really funny.

"I even have a picture in my room of him crying! And I put it on the Internet! " We all laughed again.

"You are an evil little sister. Did you know that?" Brent said, still laughing.

"Yes. Yes I did," I replied.

We stopped at a little sandy area and Hagrid was giving directions.

"Okay! First yers! Wat you got to do is, in a line, git on each of this boats right here. Five kids, each. Got it?" Hagrid explained to us. All the first years nodded their heads and off to the boats they went. Since we were the last ones, I was able to give Hagrid a big hug. I've known Hagrid since I was a little kid. He was like a second dad to me. I loved him to death.

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed. Hagrid turned around and smiled his big giant smile.

"Hey! Alexie! My girl!" Hagrid greeted. Now there is a nick name that I like. He gave me a huge bear hug and said," How's your siblings going?"

"They're good."

"Good!" Hagrid helped us get onto the boat and pushed us off and to catch up with the others. That was when I saw the most amazing thing ever.

Okay, lets recap. You know how I said that I never wanted to go to Hogwarts. Well, by my views of Hogwarts up close, I was changing my mind about it. It's basically the same description as I gave you when I was on the train, but better. Hogwarts is a huge castle that looks like it's been here a hundred years. Lights from inside the school made the castle look even cooler. The architecture was amazing (something about me. I love architecture. But I'm out giving out like facts and all that. I not that smart).

It took about 20 minutes to over to the other side of the bay. All the first years looked up at the castle, in awe. Us too. It was something that was never seen before for us. Hagrid told us to go through the gate and up the stairs and we would see a professor there. Before he left, I gave him a big hug and said good-bye. Some how, my friends and I were in the back and now we were up front. I don't have any idea how that happened. Anyways, back to the story.

The first years followed the sidewalk that went up to the school. Since we were first, we were leading everybody. Man, I hate leading people. We went through a huge door that was lead into the school. The gate was about 20 feet tall.

We than went up some stairs and I saw a lady at the top of the steps. She was wearing a green-black dress robes and a big black hat. I'm guessing that she was the professor that Hagrid was talking about.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the professor greeted. "I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfiguration teacher for this year.

"Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you begin, you must be sorted into your houses." I was listening but I started to wonder how they were going to sort us into our houses. I guess I was going to find out.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Professor McGonagall continued. "Now while you're here, your house will like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points to your house. If you break any rules of this school, you will lose points. Now at the end of the second term, the house with the most house points will win the house cup." I was liking this school more and more. Which was even impressing me as myself.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few moments," Professor McGonagall finished. She then left the room and I have no idea where she went.

5 minutes later, Professor McGonagall came back and lead us out of the staircase room. We went into a hall that was amazing. It had sort of the same architecture as a Catholic church. But it was better. At the top of the ceiling, was a vision of the night's sky. It was amazing. There were four long tables in the hall. We were in the middle, walking through to the front steps of the front area of the hall. We stopped when we got to the first couple steps. In front of us, was a chair with an old, hat. A lot like the one Professor McGonagall was wearing. I was now confused. I thought that a wise person or something was going to decide which house we were going to belong. But no, it was a hat. And then, all of a sudden, the hat stared to sing a song.

_In times of old when I was fairly new_

_There lived the four founders of our school_

_That came across a common goal_

_To have a sorcerer's school,_

_To educate young witches and wizards_

_And become the greatest magic school of all._

_This they did was true_

_They divided the young sorcerers_

_And that is where my job fits in_

_I chose which house these sorcerers will go and stay_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_The brave and true are wanted_

_Chivalry is valued_

_Founder of this loyal house is Godric Gryffindor_

_You could be placed Hufflepuff_

_Hard work and tolerance are valued here_

_Hufflepuff is known for fair play_

_Founder is Helga Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw might be your home_

_Creative and intelligent minds are wanted_

_Ravenclaw is hungry for learning_

_Founder of this smart house is Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin is where you might belong_

_Where you will meet your real friends_

_This house is ambition and leadership_

_The founder of this great house is Salazar Slytherin_

_And know you heard this song that I sing every year._

_Don't try to remember it for it won't be he next year_

_So step up and take a stand and put me on your head._

_Don't be a fool now_

_I won't bite_

_So come over and be brave_

_And you will be great!_

The song was over and Professor McGonagall started calling names.

"Elizabeth Thayapran," Professor McGonagall called. Bella left my side and went up to the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed. There was a big applause from the tables but the applause was louder at the Slytherin table. Bella went to the table, unhappy.

"Merissa Thayapran," McGonagall said. The same happened thing happened to M&M.

"SLYTHERIN!" And it continued like that.

"Brent Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Minnie Longbottom."

"GRYFFINDOR!" And on and on.

I was the last one to be called. Great, huh?

"Alexandra Potter." I flinched. Did I already say that I hate being called Alexandra. But I gave Professor McGonagall a break. She didn't know. I walked up to the hat. Everyone behind me was whispering to themselves.

"Another Potter," The hat stopped. "This one is difficult, very difficult. This one has leadership and talent. Oh yes, very talented." He stopped again. Get on with it already!

"SLYTHERIN!" Silence.

**OH NO! What will happen next? If you review, you will find out what happens to Alex Potter. REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF HARRY POTTER! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I don't want to talk that much, so let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**I don't own anything that has to deal with Harry Potter. All I own is Alex, and yada yada ya. Just go to my other chapters to see the disclaimer. Here's the story.**

My First Night at Hogwarts

Still silent. It was like this for 10 minutes. And I still had the stupid hat on. I slowly started to take the hat off. Then, James and Lily came running up to the steps. I immediately put the hat back on.

"Professor! How did Alex get into SLYTHERIN!" James exclaimed. I looked over to the tables and I saw the Gryffindor table. And there was Albus smiling away. I'm going to kill him later. And what I mean by later, I mean tomorrow or tonight. I couldn't decide.

"James, I don't know! The Hat must be wrong!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. Then the Hat started to move. Trust me I know. The thing was on top of my head

"I never make mistakes!" It said.

"Well, you did this time you old hat!" Lily exclaimed. "Alex is supposed to be in Gryffindor!"

"She is meant to be in Slytherin!" Oh my stars! My sister is fighting with a HAT! Usually when I see my family members fight, I like to watch. I think that its very funny. But it was different this time. I needed to make a stand.

"It's okay! I'll just go to Slytherin!" The three people arguing stared at me. Even the Hat stared at me. That was creepy.

"We will discuss this right now," the professor said. We then left the Great Hall and into a room. Great Hall became very noisy after we left.

"Alexandra, you have to be in Gryffindor," I flinched again when Professor McGonagall said my real name again. That was when James stepped in, and told Professor McGonagall some information about myself.

"Ummm, Professor. Just call Al-" James even had a hard time saying my actual name. Lily finished for him.

"Just call Alexandra Alex. She hates her real name," Lily said. GO LILY! You would think that since Professor McGonagall was a teacher, she wouldn't understand, but she did.

"Oh. Well than," said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't get it. Why is this such a big deal?" I exclaimed. Apparently they didn't hear me.

"I guess that she could just be put into Slytherin and I could give her the password to the Common Room, so she could visit," James suggested.

"Ugh! Why can't I be normal!" I exclaimed. No one heard me, again.

"Yes, lets do that," Professor McGonagall said. They turned to me. I had gotten the hat off my head. The thing was freaking me out.

"So, Alex. Here is what we are going to do," Professor McGonagall started. I interrupted her.

"You are going to put on the Hogwarts Express and say that I was the wrong person to come and I can stay home for the rest of my miserable life?" I asked. Hey, a girl can dream.

"No. Not at all. You will be put in Slytherin and we will give you the password to the Gryffindor Common Room, so you can spend time with your family," Professor McGonagall finished. My dream didn't come true. GRRR! But, believe it or not, I was actually happy that I was in Slytherin. First, I could spend most of my time with Brent, M&M, and Bella. Second, I wouldn't have to be with Albus every day and get a migraine every day, too. Albus is very good at giving me those horrible things. What a great brother, huh.

"What ever" I left the room and back to the Great Hall. Everyone stared at me.

I even saw Minnie crying at the Gryffindor table. Oh gosh. Behind me, were some older men and women at a longer table. I'm guessing that they were the other teachers. I saw a pulp old man, that was wearing a graduation hat. Weird I know. I didn't know which teacher he was, but I was hoping that he wasn't the Potions Master.

I started to walk slowly towards the Slytherin table. When I was at the front, the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects stood up, I'm guessing they were going to greet me or something. I didn't know. Everyone looked eager to see which one of these houses I was going to chose. I started walking towards Gryffindor, but not for the reasons you think. I wanted to say hi to my cousins, since I wouldn't really see them much. Albus was sitting with his stupid friends and I gave him a I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-Later stare. Albus knew this glare very well, and his happiness was shaken. Haha.I told Hugo and Rose what happened and such. They just nodded and gave me a hug.

I walked away from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table. I looked behind me and saw Hugo and Rose. They just nodded. I saw Bella and M&M and started to walk over there. Bella and M&M moved over so I could sit. I sat down, and Professor McGonagall was at the long table. She said,"Let the feast begin." All of a sudden tons of food magically came on the tables. Everyone in the Great Hall started to stuff their mouths with food. I didn't touch anything. I mean I was hungry. In fact, I was starving! It just felt weird that my dad wasn't there with me. I sorta felt alone, even though I wasn't.

"Alex, why don't you eat some food?" M&M asked with tons of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"I'm not hungry," I lied. I just wanted to put all the food that was by me on my plate and eat it all. Apparently, Bella understood how I felt.

"Why aren't you eating? And tell the truth," Bella said. Wow. Someone actually cared. I mean, everyone cares but she cared more than anyone.

"So, my dad works late basically every night. And since I could remember, I have always waited for him to come home and I eat dinner with him," I explained.

"Awwww, that's so sweet," the sisters said together.

"Yeah, so it feels weird that he's not here with me," I said.

"Well, if you think about it. He is here," Bella said. "I mean he went to this school and he was in this hall, too. So even though he's not here. His presence his here, I guess." I thought about it, and I sorta realized that she was right. I just tried to remember my dad's face sitting across from me and I smiled. I reached over for the roasted ham, mashed potatoes, and corn and put it on my plate. My mouth was watering so much. I took a bite from the roasted ham. It felt like heaven to me. And I just kept on eating and enjoying myself.

* * *

It was now dessert time. Oh man. There was ice cream stacked into one. Huge mouth-watering chocolate bunnies. I swear, even just by talking about it is making my mouth water. Tons of chocolate cakes, pudding of all kinds, and even jello. My favorite was the lobster tail. Oh my stars. That was amazing. It's a pastry that looked like a tail of a lobster and inside was this cream that tastes a lot like ice cream, but smoother and lighter. Oh yeah.

While I was eating my third lobster tail, a girl about the same age as James came over to where I was sitting. She had long, straight, brown hair with piercing green eyes. For some reason, I thought that I was looking at Lily. Lily looks a lot like my mom. With the red hair and the same eyes. I was the only girl Potter that looked exactly like my dad. Sometimes, people thought that Albus and I were twins. If we were twins, Albus would have been dead already. Anyways back to the story.

"Hi hi!" the girl said. I was guessing that she was a happy person. Did I mention that happy people get me annoyed. I mean some happy people are cool and stuff and they always boost your energy. I had best friends in the Muggle World who were very happy people. Then there's the wrong kind of happy people. These people are annoying and think that they are all that. Sorry I'm getting caught off guard, let's get back to the story, again.

"Hey," I replied.

"I just wanted to say congrats on making Slytherin!" The girl said happily. She thought that I chose to be in Slytherin! Ugh!

"Thanks," I said, not too sure about her.

"I'm Narsissa Malfoy," the girl greeted.

"So you're brother is-" I couldn't finish because Narsissa finished it for me.

"Brent and Scorpius. Yes they are my brothers."

"Cool." That was when I realized that Brent wasn't there.

"Ummm. Speaking of Brent. Where is he?" I asked.

M&M and Bella said together," Bathroom." That answered my question. Narsissa left and I returned to my dessert of happiness.

* * *

After the feast, the Slytherins left the Great Hall and lead us to a staircase room with lots of pictures. And these pictures weren't like normal Muggle pictures that are still. These pictures were moving! Awesome! Also the staircases weren't still. They were moving, staircase to staircase. Coolio! We moved up the stairs, following the prefect. Bella and I were right behind him. We were walking and staring at the moving pictures.

"Hey, look at that one!" Bella exclaimed. She was pointing at a moving picture of my dad. I felt like crying. That was my dad that I missed so much. I looked away and kept moving forward. There were all kinds of pictures here. There was a flower girl doing a curtsy. A hippopotamus in the wild. There were even pictures that talked, too! I was very impressed.

We finally went out of the staircase room and into a long, dark corridor. The prefect in front of us stopped in front of a picture of a man that looked really evil and snake like. I wondered who it was. Then he, out of nowhere, started to speak in a rough, coarse voice.

"Password?" He asked. That made everyone jump. Including me.

"Merry Ohche," the prefect replied. After he said that word, the door opened. The boy in front of us lead us into a big room with black, leather furniture. The walls were dark and a dark green.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room," the guy greeted. I think that everyone knew that. All well.

"Boys dormitories on your right. And the girls your left. Your belongings have already been brought up." The boys and girls split up and went to their rooms. I was the first one to be in the room and I saw Hedwig by a bed that was by a window, overlooking a view. Bella's and M&M's beds were on my left and right. So I was in the middle. Yay! I started to unpack all my things into the drawers that were by all the beds. I found my uniform by my bed also. Cool, I guess.

After I finished unpacking all my things, I decided to draw for a little bit. Okay here is something about me that I haven't told you guys. I am an art freak. I love art. I started drawing since I could pick up a pencil, which was when I was two. No one knew that I could draw, not even my dad. When I draw, everything starts to fade away and I'm only focused on one thing. It helps my relax and helps get rid of the migraines that I've had since I was a kid. Yes, it's weird and true. I had migraines all the time when I was little. I didn't know how, but I always blamed them on Albus. Muwhahaha. Anyways back to the story.

I started drawing Hedwig. She was being a very good model for me. M&M came over to my bed.

"Whoa! You're really good," She exclaimed. My face was turning red.

"I think that I'm going to bed now," I said. M&M just nodded and went back to her bed. I put down my sketch book and went into a dreamless sleep. Or so I thought.

**I hope you liked the chapter and stuff. Please review!**

**starwarsdiva411**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's the disclaimer and lets get things moving along!**

**Me: Can anyone say the disclaimer for me?**

**Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: I will.**

**Me: OMS! (Oh my stars!) It's PERCY JACKSON (I scream like a fan girl)!**

**Percy Jackson: So, can I say it?**

**Me: Uhhhh, YEAH!**

**Percy Jackson: Starwarsdiva411 doesn't own anything that has to deal with Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.**

**Me (finishing): I only own Alex, Bella, M&M, Brent, Narcissa, Minnie, the prefect from the last chapter. AND THE STORY LINE!**

**Percy Jackson: Cool.**

**Me: On with the story. And Percy, you are a Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy: Thanks for the comment.**

A Map Becomes Our Hero

My nightmare was like this.

_I was falling. Falling into lifelessness. I landed on hard and cold floors. Darkness surrounded me._

_ "Hello!" I croaked. I started walking around,slowly pulling my wand out of my pocket._

_ "Alex," a harsh,coarse voice called softly._

_ "Who's there?" I exclaimed. I turned my head around to see who it was, but it was just darkness._

_ "Alex!" I turned around in a flash. My hand was trying to keep the grasp of my wand._

_ "Who are you?" I exclaimed, my voice cracking._

_ The voice started to laugh. I gulped. I didn't know what to do._

_ A shimmer at the end of the room came. I started walking towards it slowly, my wand by my side. The shimmer was showing a scene from something. Like a flashback. The flashback was in a Dark Forest. There were people with large cloaks and skull masks. They were surrounding two people that I immediately recognized. Hagrid was wearing his large clothes, but he had a worried look on his face. Mum had her hair down but there were tons of scratches all around her face, like she was fighting in a battle or something. Standing in front of Mum was a figure with jet black hair, like mine, black leather jacket and jeans. His eyes looked tired and weak. I realized that it was my green eyes. It was my father. But what was he doing in my dream? On the opposite side of my dad was a man. He had a black, floating cloak covering his body. He had his hood over his snake-like face but you could see his blood red eyes staring at my dad. _

_ The snake man began to speak, "The Boy Who Lived, is no more." What was he talking about? He held out his wand and said,"Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light floated towards my dad. I was speechless. My dad took a quick glance at my mum, looking at her. But he was also looking at me also. The green light floated faster towards my dad. I knew what was going to happen._

_ "DAD!" I screamed, but I knew that wasn't going to change anything._

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Alex! Alex!" Someone said shaking my body to get me to wake up. I opened my eyes. I was in the Slytherin Girl's Dormitory, just the way I left it before I went to sleep. On my bed was Bella and M&M, on each side, their faces pale white.

"Hey guys?" I said uneasily.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Bella said.

"No," I lied plainly.

"Oh. Then why were you yelling 'Dad!' then," Bella got me.

"Okay. You win. I had a nightmare. What time is it?" I asked trying to rush through the conversation. Bella rolled her eyes while I looked over at my Ipod Touch to see that it was 6:45.

"Uhhhh, guys?" I said.

"Yeah," Bella and M&M said together. Creepy.

"What time does class start?"

"At 7:20," M&M said stopping herself. We all looked at each other. We were still wearing our pajamas.

"CRUD!" We exclaimed. The twins got off my bed and went running to the showers. I got out of bed and started to make it. After I finished that, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my curly, tangled hair out nice and smooth. After that was done, the twins were still in the shower, I got a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to my dad.

Two minutes later, the twins were out of the shower and I rushed in. I take really fast showers so that was a good thing since we were already late.

I went out a few minutes later and M&M was just staring at me.

"What!" I asked/yelled. I'm always in a bad mood when its morning. Don't ask why.

"How could you take a shower that fast?" M&M answered/yelled. I didn't answer her. We didn't have time for this.

I got dressed and did all the things that I needed to do. My hair is the easiest thing for me to take care of. All I have to do is blow dry and comb it out and then I'm done. Thank God.

We were finished getting ready in under twenty minutes. Amazing, I know. After we were already to go, M&M looked at our schedule for the day and our first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Yay! Not really.

There was only one tiny problem, we didn't know where the Transfiguration class was. Okay, I lied a little bit. It was a HUGE problem. Then, in my evil mind, I had the most brilliant idea that man has ever made. Okay, maybe not that brilliant but it was to me.

I ran to my bed and pulled out my suitcase.

I waved my wand and said,"Alohomora!" And immediately, the suitcase opened.

"ALEX! What are you doing!" M&M exclaimed. Right after she said that, I found what I was looking for.

"HAHAHA! I found IT!" I yelled insanely. Bella and M&M just stared at me and my amazing thing that I was holding.

"What in the Hades is that?" M&M exclaimed pointing to my belonging. It was my turn to stare at her.

"Percy Jackson talk," Bella explained to me.

"Right," I said. "And to answer your unusual question. This is the Marauder's Map."

"And this is so great because?" Bella asked. I just stared at her.

"This map isn't great. It's AMAZING!" I explained. "Just watch and learn." I took out my blackish brownish wand and said,_" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _ Then, black, ink writing appeared on the page saying,

"_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs _

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

The Marauder's Map

I opened the map and looked for Professor McGonagall's class.

"So this is a map of Hogwarts?" M&M asked.

"No, its a map of my house," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry! I'm just curious!" M&M exclaimed. My face was in the map, still trying to find Professor McGonagall's room.

So, this map is my brother James' map. Dad gave it to him on his birthday, but when he was at school, I used it for my own purposes. I wanted to see what happened at Hogwarts. Why? I was curious. But sometimes, James used some of the secret passages that were in the map. So I told James where to go and he gave me back the results. Back to the story, shall we.

"Okay, so we could go the long way which wouldn't save us time at all. Or we could use the shortest way and get there in about ten minutes," I explained to the twins. "Maybe even 5 minutes if we ran."

"How many minutes does it take to get to class the long way?" Bella asked.

"About 30 minutes," I replied.

"How do you know?" M&M asked. Man, these girls ask a lot of questions! We didn't really had time for questions. But whatever.

"My brother, James, tried all the ways and gave me back the results," I told them.

"Okay, lets go with the 10 minute pass," Bella said.

"KK. Lets go before we get more late than we already are." We got our backpacks and we left the dormitory. I looked at my Ipod touch to see what time it was. It was 7:45, we were really late. We ran out of the Common Room and into the dark hall that I went through last night. I had the Marauder's Map in my hand, so I wouldn't get lost. That would be really bad if we did.

We took the short cut and we finally got to Professor McGongall's classroom. We speeded through the classroom. We saw all the kids in their seats copying things in their books. In front of the classroom, was a maple stained desk with a tabby cat on top of it. The old cat was just minding her own business until she stared at us. Then, all of a sudden, the tabby cat on the desk transformed into an older women with her hair in a tight bun and was wearing emerald green robes.

Bella and M&M just stared at Professor McGonagall like she was a disease or something. I was used to this. You see, my dad was like what Professor McGonagall was. An Animagus.

"That was bloody brilliant, Professor!" M&M exclaimed.

"Thank you, Miss Thayapran," Professor McGonagall greeted. She then turned toward me. "Miss Potter."

I turned my eyes up to her. "Yes, Professor?"

"You don't seem impressed."

"Well, Professor," I started. "I would be really impressed but I'm used to the Animagus thing." After I said Animagus, Professor McGonagall looked amazed with my knowledge of dark arts.

"Now, Alex. How in the world, did you know that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I just know," I lied. I didn't want to tell her the actual secret about how I knew about Animaguses. And its not because of my dad that I knew.

"Well then, will you and Miss Thayapran please take your seats," Professor McGonagall ordered. Bella and I took the first seats that were in the front. Brent and M&M were behind us. I looked behind me and I saw M&M making signals to me. I couldn't help but chuckling to myself. I knew that they were about Brent.

"Miss Potter! Please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. I immediately turned my head towards the front of the class.

Professor McGonagall talked to us about what we would be learning this year and such. I didn't pay much attention. I looked at my schedule to see what class I was going to next. Potions with Professor Slughorn. Ode to Joy. I looked at the Marauder's Map to see were Slughorn's classroom was and which way would be the quickest.

Twenty-five minutes later, the bell rang for us to leave the class. Professor McGonagall wanted us to write an essay on what we were most excited to learn about in Transfiguration. I started writing most of it. What I wanted to learn was how to make a boy turn into a toad.

"What class do we have next?" Brent asked, when we were out of the classroom.

"Potions with Professor Slughorn." Bella answered. I wasn't paying much attention. I was just looking around at the students. But there was one that I spotted immediately.

"Hey guys," I said. M&M, Bella, and Brent stared at me. "Lets get to class, I don't want to be late again." They all nodded and we all walked to Slughorn's class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed my last chapter. So things are going to change a little bit with one of the characters, which is Bella. Annabeth Supporter asked me to change the name, so Bella will now be Kiki Malison. And M&M is still the same. Anyways, just giving you guys the heads up and stuff. Now here's the disclaimer, with Sadie and Carter from the Red Pyramid. YAY!**

**Me: Hello.**

**Carter and Sadie: Hullo!**

**Me: OMS! Its CARTER AND SADIE FROM THE RED PYRAMID!**

**Carter: Can we say the disclaimer for you?**

**Sadie: I don't.**

**Me: I don't really care. SAY It!**

**Carter:Sadie.**

**Sadie: Fine. Starwarsdiva411 doesn't own anything. There. Can I go now?**

**Me:Thanks! On with the story.**

I Met A New Friend

M&M, Kiki(its the same character as Bella but different name) and I started walking towards Professor Slughorn's class. He was the Potions master. Oh goody. Brent had to go the bathroom and left. I was kinda happy about that, because I didn't trust Brent that much. Something about him made me feel angry or something. I can't explain it. And I didn't want him finding out about the Marauder's Map either.

We took the short cut to potions and we were almost on time. We were a minute late. Not cool.

Since I was the last one to come in, all the kids had to stare at me and whisper to each other and stare at me some more. I was about to say shut up but an older man with a graduation hat interrupted me.

"Ah! Miss Potter! Welcome to Potions! Take a seat anywhere!" I stood there for about a couple seconds. Did he greet Kiki and M&M? I don't think so. And he was the same guy that I saw yesterday night. Why does everytime I make a prediction or something, it always comes true! Sorry getting caught off guard here. Back to the story.

After I came to my senses,I said,"Thanks, Professor." And I took a seat in the back of the classroom. M&M took a seat by Kiki, which I was fine with, since she had to sit by Brent last period. Man, do I feel bad for her.

At my table was a boy, sitting all by himself. He was my age and he had black robes, black pants, and a tie just like mine. He was in the Slytherin house. He also had a dark, brown, shaggy hair and electric blue eyes. I sat down and took out a piece of paper, since that was what Slughorn asked us to get out. The boy did the same thing, but for a different reason. He took a quill and started to write. He then passed it to me.

The note said,

"What's your name?" I took out a quill and said,

"Alex Potter. What's yours?" I quickly folded the note up and passed it to the boy next to me. He did the same thing again and passed it back to me.

It said,

"Kyle Murray."

"Nice to meet you, Kyle."

"Nice to meet you too, Alex."

"Lol." Me. (Just so you people don't get confused.)

"Lol. Do you have any idea what Slughorn is talking about?" Kyle.

"Not really. You?"

"Not at all."

* * *

So it went like that for a couple minutes. Then I started to pay attention to the professor. He was talking all kinds of things about Potions and things. It was actually pretty interesting. But after like two minutes of listening, I decided to do something else. I looked at my schedule. I had Charms class with Professor Flitwick. What fun. I took out the Marauder's Map to see where his classroom was. It was not that far away. This was good. Then, I went back to paying attention to Slughorn. I checked my Ipod Touch to see what time it was. Don't judge me. I was bored.

We got out of class, finally, and guess what. We got homework! OMS(oh my stars)! This is a great way to start off a year. This homework assignment was actually pretty interesting. On Wednesday, we were going to make our first potion, but Slughorn wants us to do research on the potion first. It was due on Wednesday. Oh goody.

Brent walked towards us. Wow. He must really love the bathroom.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Brent said. We just stared at him. The staring was freaking Brent out.

"What!" Brent exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah you missed out on the entire class!" M&M said.

"I told you. I had to go to the bathroom," Brent explained.

Kiki broke loose.

"You couldn't have been in the BATHROOM! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STAY IN A BATHROOM FOR THAT LONG!"

"Kiki, calm down," I said trying to calm crazy down. "He must have like explosive bladder or something. I heard that's the newest disease at the moment." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, very funny Alex. Very funny," Brent said angrily. Wow, goth person has issues.

"Anyways, could you guys tell me what we did in class today," Brent asked.

"No," I said plainly. That just made him even more mad.

"Why NOT!" Brent explained. He was so mad that he pushed all of us back, magically. I was the only one standing. Brent was mad.

"Dude! Calm down! It's that big of a deal! Just go ask Slughorn!" I exclaimed.

"FINE!" Brent stormed off back into Potions.

"Guys, lets get to Charms," I said. M&M and Kiki nodded their heads. We then walked towards Charms class.

* * *

We were almost to the classroom, when M&M broke the silence.

"How did you stay still when Brent broke loose?" I wish that M&M didn't say anything.

"I don't know."

Silence. I took out my Ipod Touch and put on the song Secrets by One Republic.

"What are you listening to?" Kiki asked.

"Secrets by One Republic," I replied.

"Who's that?" Kiki said.

"Just listen." I gave her an earplug so she could listen to the song.

** Anyways, review for One Republic! All of us Americans should know this song because it was in the Sorcerer's Apprentice! AWESOMENESS! REVIEW!**


End file.
